TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2016
08:44 ? 08:44 Ian try my comp, it's low on battery tho 08:44 *ima 08:44 wait, what don't you see? 08:44 I'm lost 08:45 Hold on. 08:45 ���� 08:46 Did that work 08:46 Uh, what am I supposed to see? I see the pic background, but 08:46 ? 08:47 u said font colors 08:47 ... 08:47 the font is white 08:47 yeah 08:47 I was just talking about 08:47 what were the ~~~~~ for? 08:47 making sure that the text is legible when it goes into the white portion in the center of the background pic 08:47 um 08:47 oh 08:48 okai 08:49 undead is doing research 08:49 wat do you want 08:49 use your eyes 08:49 what do you seeeeeeeee 08:49 ?........ 08:50 Look beyond what you see 08:50 is it not working for you @-@ 08:50 oh 08:50 oh shit 08:50 I have cusom backgrounds 08:50 wait 08:50 so 08:50 erh 08:50 yeah, you have mountains set on your global.css 08:50 lame 08:50 >.> 08:50 http://www.cssbasics.com/ 08:51 nevermind then 08:51 (OMG) 08:51 I love the link colors 08:51 can I go?..... 08:51 * Toxyca . 08:51 Tox this is epic 08:51 I am researching EU4 stuff o-o 08:51 * Nat25 dies 08:51 alrighty, you can go ;-; 08:51 even the bit when you tap on a person's user name on the side bar bit 08:51 It moves 08:52 yeah 08:52 I need to go learn coding... 08:52 Nyx, where do I practice? 08:52 /How 08:52 wait 08:53 a css compiler 08:53 ;.; 08:53 I suck at coding. 08:54 At least you can code 08:54 not really 08:54 I just steal coding... I can HTML tho 08:54 I break everything that I try to code 08:54 but that's simple 08:54 http://www.cssbasics.com/ 08:54 go learn, with me 08:55 ugh. 08:55 Nah I would rather get people to do it for me or steal 08:55 I HATE MY CHROME BOOK 08:55 Apple is way better 08:55 I don't have note pad 08:55 gfdi 08:55 but it keeps autocorrecting tox to god 08:55 I want my dell comp back ;.; 08:55 lolz 08:56 My dell is so shit 08:56 I've had problems with it since I got it 08:56 I want mine back. Actually, I want my comp that ran Ubuntu 08:56 Ubuntu is amazing 08:56 Mac ftw 08:57 ew 08:57 crap 08:57 My mac's screen is so big 08:57 I forgot I can log chat on my comp. it clears the window 08:57 TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2016 08:58 I could never do chat logs 08:58 it's a hack 08:58 I know I could never get it to work 08:58 Which I used on global, then got yelled at by Mel, so I changed it to only do it here 08:58 oh 08:58 sorry 08:58 Remember you tried to help me and it still didn't work 08:59 oh 08:59 sowwy 08:59 Sparky has been acting like a dick to me lately (sad2) 08:59 Whalen isn't he one 08:59 y? 08:59 *when 08:59 He's nice to me 08:59 ... 08:59 *shrugs* 08:59 we had a really long heart to heart after he got banned about life issues and stuff 08:59 Tox what is that Skype group I'm in about 09:00 oh 09:00 and basically arrived at the conclusion that he holds hella grudges 09:00 ah 09:00 and he doesn't think there's anything wrong with that 09:00 which is bad, since he's holding a grudge against all of us now 09:00 for banning him 09:00 Sometimes there isn't 09:00 um 09:00 >.< 09:00 I didnt ban him... 09:00 I didn't ban him I just tried to 09:01 Missed by a second 09:01 I just wanted to kick him 09:01 and he is pissed at you for supporting his demotion @Nat 09:01 fuck 09:01 gdi 09:01 Don't u dare change it 09:01 I will change it back 09:01 Wow such a baby 09:01 who, him or me? 09:02 Why is that even a problem 09:02 Undead 09:02 I removed all emoticons that didn't require a special character btw 09:02 lolz 09:02 wait 09:02 what? 09:02 huh? 09:02 B), Nat, Toxyca, a few others, no longer work, but (Nat) (toxyca) and @Nat still do 09:02 Is there an explosion emoticon 09:03 fucking B) 09:03 I hated that emote so much 09:03 so, nat 09:03 won't 09:03 but (nat) 09:03 okai 09:03 ���� 09:03 that works 09:03 James 09:03 that's not an emote 09:04 to my computer that's two squares 09:04 o.e 09:04 lolz 09:04 To my iPod it is a cheeseburger 09:04 xD 09:04 lolz 09:05 Nyxil, I has u on skype... u and sparx 09:05 and Chase 09:05 and Wolfie 09:05 and Suit 09:06 wait 09:06 not suit 09:06 ;.; 09:06 First time I've got Skype to work 09:07 lolz. Add me 09:07 You add me it is the same as here 09:07 Emma Lindstrom pic of a tiger 09:08 okai 09:08 added 09:08 if u accept 09:08 So is anyone going to look at the new person's request 09:08 oh yeah 09:08 I will 09:08 my department 09:09 fucking dammit 09:09 nyx 09:09 I need u 09:09 I already checked it out, but didn't approve it 09:09 it's really solid 09:09 wat? 09:09 I don't know how to make it automagically add the category 09:09 hrm 09:09 I'll check it out 09:09 thx 09:10 wait 09:10 can she use Newton as a name? 09:10 it's from the book 09:11 Screw it 09:12 fine 09:13 fuck 09:14 the template for the field draws from CHB's CoO claim template 09:14 okai 09:14 which we don't have 09:14 one sec 09:15 I fixed our accepting template 09:15 it said claim 09:15 I had to change that 09:15 wait 09:15 shit 09:16 um 09:16 got it 09:16 we're missing an entire template though 09:16 ? 09:16 what did you do? I'm 09:16 what template 09:16 wait 09:16 one sec 09:16 djkgjkrngmaerh 09:17 what did I do? 09:17 ;.; 09:17 no, nothing 09:17 ;.; 09:17 Please don't do that to me 09:17 you didn't mess anything up, that just wasn't the problem 09:17 oh 09:17 okai 09:17 what do u want me to do? 09:19 oh boy 09:19 what? 09:19 this is a bit complex and hard to explain 09:19 um, try ur best 09:19 and I'll try 09:19 to understand 09:23 well, shit 09:23 this is very messy 09:23 um 09:23 sorry 09:23 may take a while ;-; 09:23 okai 09:23 no, it isn't your fault 09:23 just 09:23 just tell me what to do 09:24 CHB does shit in a very ridiculous way 09:24 ah 09:24 but u have to admit it works 09:24 and brb. I won't be able to do much, cuz kindle... but in about an hour I can 09:24 wait 09:25 screw it, I'll just run it till it dies 09:25 5% 09:25 31 minutes left 2016 04 07